A range of modular systems are available for creating shelving racks of various sizes. It is common to require the use of slidable baskets within such shelving racks and systems are available to provide rails to accommodate such baskets.
Such systems are often provided in a modular form such that the units can be shipped in pieces and assembled on site. The baskets however are generally supplied as complete units. A further issue with such shelving systems, particularly when used in hospitals and similar environments, relates to the ability for the components to remain clean. It is preferable, for example, for baskets to be able to adequately drain to reduce the likelihood that material will build up around the base of the basket.
The present invention relates to a shelving system having features aimed at overcoming, at least in part, the abovementioned problems.